


Stardust and sunshine

by SemogAziul



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon, F/F, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemogAziul/pseuds/SemogAziul
Summary: Short poem. Post season 2, pre season 3.





	

She is made of stardust and sunshine  
And you are made of responsibilities and promises  
She doesn’t even have to try  
And trying is all you do.  
Yet, you were made for each other  
Or so the universe says.  
She’s too stubborn   
You are too.  
You can’t accept that all that you want is just her.  
So you betray her.   
You never betrayed her love, you cannot  
But you betrayed her trust  
And worse of all, you made her lose the sunshine in her eyes.  
One day it will return, but not because of you.  
Because of herself. She is that strong.  
And one day, she will be the sunshine in someone else eyes.


End file.
